


Character Sketch: Rodney McKay

by MistressKat



Series: Character Sketches [10]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: Inside Rodney’s mind, there are galaxies.
Series: Character Sketches [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1060511
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	Character Sketch: Rodney McKay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MFLuder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/gifts).



> Quick character sketch, writing equivalent of (tired) doodling.

Inside Rodney’s mind, there are galaxies, swirling around and around, shining horses on an endless carousel. Neurons fire like comets on a tightening orbit, ideas going supernova, spewing out matter for the creation of new _ideastheoriesmodels_ , new _I will show you_ , another _I will save you_ (everyone, everyone, _please_ everyone).  
  
Sometimes, a black hole of failure, of arrogance and _I thought I could so I did_ sucks him in (but not everyone, please _not_ everyone) and he has to claw himself out against the crushing weight of _should’ve known better, should’ve been better, should’ve, should’ve, should’ve._  
  
Coffee helps. Sugar too.  
  
He’s not been flippant (well he is, but not now, not about this). They _help_. They ground him in the here and now. Teyla’s hands are steady and strong as she pours hot water over instant granules (needs must), Ronon roughly tearing a flaky pastry in two, crumbs already caught in his beard. John’s voice never shakes, not even once, when he says ‘okay, this is what we’ll do next time’ and Rodney is caught in the gravity of other bodies. Caught and held there.  
  
_Still_.  
  
Even if only for a moment.


End file.
